


But the Radiator's So Delightful

by regala_electra



Series: Fabulous and the City [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regala_electra/pseuds/regala_electra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“You’re both going to fall asleep on me,” Kurt says, the woe clear in voice and Rachel would complement him on the tone but he opens up his arm and she’s not going to say no to the invitation.</i> Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel during one winter's afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But the Radiator's So Delightful

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet based off a prompt. Originally posted [here on my tumblr](http://regala-electra.tumblr.com/post/16618189211/could-you-be-convinced-to-write-something-with-kurt).

By the time they’re done peeling off all the layers of their winter wear (piling it on the chair Kurt thoughtfully left next to the door before they went out for the day), they’re almost too exhausted to do much beyond gingerly walking across the room and collapsing on the couch. 

Well Rachel mostly collapses on Kurt but that’s because she’s learned Kurt’s the best when it comes to snuggling when they're completely drained. Blaine gives off more body heat but he tends to move around a lot and _squirmy_ isn’t really comforting. 

“What movie did we leave in the DVD player?” 

“Oh,” Blaine says a little softly, his head tipped on Kurt’s free shoulder, “I was watching _An American in Paris_. I didn’t take it out.” 

“Right because you want to serenade Kurt with _Embraceable You_.” 

It’s an adorable little plan for their Valentine’s Day and Rachel's been advising Blaine on perfecting every aspect. Even if she’s going to be sexiled from the apartment, it’ll be worth it because it’ll put Kurt in a good mood for a whole week or even more. That’s usually when Kurt agrees to let her practice new vegan recipes in the kitchen. 

She’s still grinning when Kurt coughs from under her, slipping his arm around her waist to pull her off his lap. “Good thing I don’t like surprises, especially loving gestures from my boyfriend.” 

“I have backup songs. Ones I didn’t tell Rachel about yet,” Blaine says, which might’ve sounded a bit more apologetic if he hadn’t yawned at the end. He somehow shuffles even closer against Kurt, briefly hugging around Kurt's side to make up for the yawn. 

Perhaps challenging Blaine to climb up every snowy rock they passed by in Central Park wasn’t the best idea ever but she and Kurt had a pool going and Rachel almost won, if only Blaine had been a little quicker on the last rock. 

“Romantic as always,” Kurt answers. “I really hope you were planning on changing some of those lyrics.” 

“I was thinking about the emotion. And it’s a classic.” 

“Remember when you and Rachel sang _Father Figure_ for one of our final glee club assignments? This is what worries me.” 

“Blaine, I still think we sounded lovely,” Rachel offers. Because they did. 

“Rachel, stop trying to climb back on my lap.” Kurt reaches behind his head to pull the quilt off the top of the couch. 

“Ooh, this is nice,” Rachel says as Kurt spreads it across the three of them. She decides to be magnanimous and ignore Kurt’s muttered comment about the benefit of having relatively compact roommates. 

“I’m not only your roommate,” Blaine mutters after he settles back against Kurt, remote in hand. 

“Roommates don’t hog the covers, that’s true.” 

It’s a pointed comment and not a terribly subtle hint. Rachel sighs, letting go of the quilt a little. It’s not like she’s planning on taking all of it, just her fair share, enough to be wrapped up in a nice little cocoon when she inevitably drifts off. The thought of walking to her bedroom seems too strenuous a task to contemplate and their couch is the _best_ for winter naps. 

“You’re both going to fall asleep on me,” Kurt says, the woe clear in voice and Rachel would complement him on the tone but he opens up his arm and she’s not going to say no to the invitation. She settles against his side and tries to match his steady breath, the rise and fall of his chest a nice drowsy lullaby. 

Blaine’s voice is low and almost sounds far away when he speaks. “It’s your fault.” 

“Yes,” Rachel agrees, because it’s not like Kurt can be annoyed at both of them. After all, he chose to sit in the middle of the couch. He had it coming. “You’re really comfortable.” 

“I could take that as an insult to my physique, you know.” 

“If I wasn’t so tired, I would show you how not true that is.” 

Rachel feebly swats at Blaine’s arm and mostly makes her target. “No sex while I’m in the room. Or the apartment.” 

Kurt snorts but wisely doesn’t add how often they’ve totally broken that initial agreement because it's unspoken for a reason. At least she hasn’t walked in on them having sex. Yet.


End file.
